PokeSchool: Pokemon in High School
by ShadowShredder
Summary: A story made by my friend Tyler. It is basically Pokémon in his high school... I'm terrible with these... and TYLER MADE THIS NOT ME... I only get credit for correcting/revising it.
1. Prologue

I apologize for all the spelling/grammar/punctuation errors in this story! It was made by my friend that IS in high school... he just has realy bad spelling/stuffz issues (I will try to correct as many spelling errors as possible) Well enjoy! (And again this ISNT MINE. My friend's internet programs won't work so he cant upload these) ONTO THE STORY!

Prologue:  
It had been one year since pokemon were given all the rights we have. I had been a freshman when it happened. They had stopped school because of the bill had gotten its votes and was ready to be told to the world. The TV flashed on and there was a man on the screen. I was sitting with my friends, only a few had come to the high school I went to about, 3 of them. The man started to talk, "Thank you for being here today! The final vote was cast and I have the results here." e holds up an envelope. "And the vote is... passed!" there were cheers heard from all over the school. My friends and I high-fived and hugged. We were so excited for next year. After school was over we headed home for summer.

Hope you enjoyed his story!  
Peace out!  
(And also apolagies for ME not having anything uploaded... I havnt been on FanFiction in so goddam long) 


	2. Chapter 1

NEXT CHAPTER PEEEEEEEPLZ!  
(Also sorry for no proper paragraph spacing... I dont know where one begins and ends)  
-

Chapter 1 It's the first day of being a softmore and it starts bad, I have no classes with my friends. So after we talk we head our seperate ways. It was odd seeing pokemon in the halls. The way they prepped them for school, is first, they were bad at learning English, then they were taught according to there age, they age the same as us.=ok done explaining= My friend sent me a text on my phone, I go to look at it and before I open the app I run right into someone. The person and I drop all our stuff and fall to the ground. I get up quick to see who I had ran into. To my suprise it was a typhlosion.(A/N: MINECRAFTMINECRAFTMINECRAFT) I scramble to pick up my things and and start to apologize. "I'm so sorry!" "Oh no it's ok." she says. I can tell that it's a she by the voice. She was wearing a black tee and some blue jeans. I stick out my hand to help her up and grab her stuff. "Once again sorry." "It's ok, it's kinda my fault, I'm lost." She looks down at a paper with her classes on it. "Do you know ware room 207 is?" She asks. "Ya, infact that the class I'm going to right now! Follow me." We head up to the second floor. "So how's school been so far?" I ask. "Fine, except running into someone." She smiles at me and I smile back. "So you're 15?" I ask her. "Yep! I turned 15 just last week." We finally get to class and sit down next to each other. After a long class about what the year is going to be like, the bell rings and we head to lunch. Walking down the hall to lunch, and realize I dont know her name. "So, I never got your name." I say. "Oh sorry. My name is Nova." She tells me. "My name is Tyler." We grab lunch and sit at a table. I make some small talk "So what's your favorite subject?" I ask Nova. "I would have to say algebra." She answers. "Yeah me to" I remember about the text my friend sent me. -Hay want to go to the skating rink?-  
I text back -ya ok sounds good!- I set my phone down and ask Nova if she wants to go skating. "Hey want to go skating with my friends and I?" She says "Yeah sounds fun!" I text to my friend -Can I bring a friend? -Yeah that's fine- She texts back. -Ok what time?- -6 O' clock- -Ok I'll be there- The bell rings. "Do you know were my next class is?" Nova asks. "Um... yeah same as mine! Looks like all of them are!" I say happily. "Sweet" She says. We both smile and head to class. After that, all the classes were the same as the first. After a long boring day we get ready to leave. "See ya at 6!" I yell to here "I'll be there! Bye!" She yells back. I get in my car and head home. I get home and "Hi" to my mom and head to my room. I look at my papers for my new apartment, needing to be done by next week. I had most of my stuff packed and ready to move.

Herpderp...  
NOTE:  
Story made by a 15 year old. (Friend)  
Revised/Editted by a 12 year old. (me)  
Hahahahahaa!  
Peace out peoples! My friend is working on the rest if the story!  
ALSO:  
-Texting-  
=Just thinking or something= (A/N: Author's Note. This is for people who dont know. Not realy by the author because im not the author.)  
(F/N: Friend's Note. The REAL author.) 


End file.
